1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector for a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification) board.
2. The Related Art
Generally, an FPC connector is adapted for receiving an FPC board therein. The FPC connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electric terminals disposed in the insulating housing and electrically contacting the FPC board, and a shell pivoted to the insulating housing and capable of holding the FPC board for making the electric terminals and the FPC board connected with each other firmly. At present, the FPC connector mainly transmits low frequency signals or low speed signals.
However, with the development of electronic field, the FPC connector is required to transmit some high-frequency signals or high-speed signals. As a result, some electromagnetic interference signals are inevitably generated. The above-mentioned FPC connector has no the function of shielding electromagnetic interference. Therefore, the electromagnetic interference signals generated by the high-frequency signals or high-speed signals affect the signal transmission between the electric terminals and the FPC board.